Lavender Drops
by Mayusa-san
Summary: Chap.3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Lavender Drops**

By Luce Stellare of Mikiru11

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, gaje, OOC, dll.

Don't Like Don't Read!

Hari pertama sekolah setelah Masa Orientasi berlalu terasa mendebarkan bagi beberapa siswa-siswi baru di Konoha High School. Dengan senyum dan wajah berseri-seri, mereka memasuki ruang kelas mereka, lalu mulai saling berkenalan dan mengobrol bersama.

Putus asa memperhatikan teman-teman sekelasnya yang sedang berbicara dan tertawa bersama, gadis berambut indigo yang duduk di dekat jendela itu mendesah dan memalingkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Dalam hati, ia mengutuk sifat pemalunya yang membuatnya sulit untuk berkenalan dengan siapa pun.

Hyuuga Hinata, begitulah nama gadis itu. Memiliki seorang adik perempuan dan sepupu laki-laki yang kini tinggal bersama dirinya dan Ayahnya di rumah yang cukup besar. Mungkin karena sikap Ayahnya yang selalu menganggapnya lemah dan tidak bisa apa-apa, ia jadi gadis pendiam dan sulit bergaul.

Pelajaran pertama mereka hari itu hanya dimulai dengan perkenalan singkat dari sang guru diikuti beberapa petuahnya untuk para murid barunya agar mereka selalu mematuhi peraturan dan bersikap ala anak sekolah yang baik. Beberapa dari mereka mendengarkan dengan seksama dan ada juga yang tidak. Petuah-petuah itu terus berlanjut sampai dentang bel pergantian pelajaran pertama menggema.

Saat waktu istirahat tiba, beberapa anak yang baru saja berkenalan tadi pagi kini membentuk kelompok kecil mereka. Beberapa dari mereka yang tidak ke kantin tetap di kelas dan mengobrol kembali. Hinata memandang seluruh kelasnya dan mendapati hanya dirinya yang duduk seorang diri. Ia sudah sering mengalami ini setiap kali memasuki tempat yang baru dan ia mengakui sudah cukup terbiasa dengan keadaan ini, tapi tetap sajaia tak dapat menghapuskan kesedihan setiap kali ia menjadi orang yang terasingkan. Kepalanya tertunduk dan pandangannya mulai berkaca-kaca.

.

Hinata sedikit kaget merasakan handphone di sakunya bergetar. Ia segera menghapus air matanya yang tadi hendak mengalir dan merogoh saku roknya. Di layar ponselnya terpampang satu pesan masuk. Ia menekan tombol untuk membaca pesan itu. Dari nomor yang tidak ada dalam list buku teleponnya dan sejenak membuatnya bertanya siapa yang mengiriminya sms.

_Kenapa sendirian saja, neng?_

Hinata langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke semua orang yang ada di kelasnya, mencari sosok si pengirim sms itu. Matanya pun tertuju oada sosok laki-laki jabrik berambut kuning yang duduk di bangku paling belakang. Laki-laki itu lalu menyeringai padanya.

Hinata buru-buru berbalik dan kembali memandangi layar ponselnya dengan rona merah tipis di wajahnya yang membuatnya tampak lebih manis. Perlu beberapa saat baginya untuk menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus membalas sms itu atau tidak dan kalau pun ia ingin membalasnya, kata apa yang sebaiknya ditulisnya. Setelah memutuskan pilihannya, ia pun mulai mengetik ponselnya.

_Aku tidak apa-apa...^-^_

Setelah muncul tanda pesan terkirim, Hinata menoleh kembali keluar jendela. Perasaannya jadi sedikit lebih senang karena tahu ada yang memperhatikannya di dalam kelas itu. Setidaknya ada yang menganggapnya ada, walau hanya laki-laki berambut kuning itu.

_**Tsuzuku...**_

Gomen, chap satunya pendek amat, soalnya ini cuma prolog ko'. Chap berikutnya akan lebih panjang deh, diusahain. Read n review,please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Lavender Drops**

By Luce Stellare of Mikiru11

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, gaje, OOC, dll.

Don't Like Don't Read!

_Beberapa bulan sudah berlalu dan banyak yang berubah._

Chapter 2: Look me, Hinata!

"Nanti malam Hinata akan ikut kan?"tanya Ino, salah satu teman sekelas Hinata, dengan begitu bersemangat.

Ia begitu bersemangat dengan ajakannya menonton di bioskop bersama malam ini dan langsung memastikan teman-temannya yang bilang padanya akan ikut tempo hari kalau mereka benar-benar akan datang malam ini.

"Ia, aku sudah minta ijin ko',"jawab Hinata dengan wajah yang tak kalah ceria.

Saat tersenyum, gadis itu memang terlihat manis sekali, begitulah yang dipikirkan laki-laki berambut kuning yang terus memandanginya dari tadi. Ia terlalu menikmati pemandangan di depannya sampai-sampai tak mendengarkan perbicaraan teman-temannya sendiri.

"Oi, Naruto!"tegur Kiba -laki-laki dengan tato segitiga merah di kedua pipinya- mengagetkan si pemilik nama yang kemudian menatapnya kesal.

"Ada apa sih?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, Kiba mendesah.

"Lagi-lagi kau tidak mendengar saat aku bicara. Memangnya kau ingin aku mengulanginya berapa kali, hah?"

Naruto langsung menutup kedua telinganya saat Kiba berteriak di dekat wajahnya.

"Percuma saja kau terus mengulangi perkataanmu kalau ada gadis itu di depannya, Kiba,"jelas Chouji –laki-laki lain yang berdiri di samping Kiba- seraya menunjuk ke arah gadis berambut indigo itu.

Kiba menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Chouji, kemudian ber-oh ria.

"Heh, kau ini! Kalau suka, kenapa tidak bilang saja?"

"Memangnya semudah itu?"ketus Naruto dengan wajah yang merona.

"Yah, tentu saja tidak,"sahut Chouji sembari memakan keriipik kentang –cemilan andalannya-. "Apalagi Hinata itu kan gadis yang cantik dan sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama teman-teman se-gengnya itu."

Naruto kembali memandangi Hinata dan mencerna kata-kata Chouji. Beberapa bulan sudah berlalu dan banyak yang berubah. Hinata yang dipandanginya saat ini sangat berbeda dengan Hinata saat pertama mengenalnya. Naruto menyadari itu sejak perlakuan Hinata yang berubah terhadapnya. Hinata yang sekarang bahkan melewatinya begitu saja setiap kali mereka berpapasan, seolah mereka tak pernah saling mengenal. Ia pun tak pernah mendapatkan pandangan gadis itu lagi. Tragisnya, ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa penyebab semua itu.

Tak ingin terbuai dalam kesedihan itu lagi, Naruto bangkit dari kursinya dan merebut keripik kentang Chouji.

"Chouji, aku minta yah. Lapar nih!"serunya seraya membawa keriipik kentang Chouji ke luar kelas. Chouji yang tidak terima keripik kentangnya direbut begitu saja segera mengejar Naruto.

"Kembalikan keripik kentangku, Naruto!"

Kiba kembali mendesah melihat kelakuan kedua sohibnya itu. Sebelum ia melangkah mengejar dua orang itu, matanya tertuju pada sosok Hinata, menatapnya hingga beberapa saat.

'Gadis itu memang sudah berubah'.

"Cobalah berbicara dengan gadis itu,"saran Kiba saat ia dan Naruto pulang sekolah bersama. Kebetulan saja, karena jalan ke rumah mereka Chouji sudah berbelok di pertigaan sebelumnya.

Naruto bukan orang yang terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari gadis yang sedang dibicarakan Kiba adalah Hinata. Tapi ia sedang tidak berminat membicarak an itu lagi, maka ia memilih untuk diam saja sampai Kiba melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Sejak kapan kau menyukainya?"

Kiba menunggu beberapa saat, namun tak ada jawaban dari laki-laki itu yang malah cuek saja mengunyah permen karetnya santai. Kesal karena diacuhkan, Kiba meninju lengan Naruto. Naruto yang tidak menyangka akan mendapat tinju dari Kiba langsung menatapnya kesal dan mengelus-elus lengannya yang habis ditinju.

"Ada apa sih?"

Lagi-lagi pertanyaan yang sama setiap kali Naruto tidak mendengarkan perkataannya. Kiba jadi semakin kesal saja. Ia hendak berteriak lagi di wajah Naruto ketika suara cekikian dari belakang menyelanya. Kedua orang itu lalu menoleh dan mendapati Hinata, Ino, dan Sakura tertawa bersama.

Naruto yang matanya selalu terpaku pada sosok Hinata menatapnya dengan wajah yang merona tipis. Ketiga perempuan itu sedang melihat sesuatu dari ponsel Hinata.

"Jadi, benar Lee mengirim puisi cinta semanis itu padamu, Hinata?"

Hinata tersenyum dan mengiyakan pertanyaan Ino.

"Ga nyangka, ternyata si alis tebal itu romantis juga,"celutuk Sakura yang otomatis langsung membuat kedua sahabatnya itu tertawa mendengarnya.

Hinata yang ikut tertawa tidak menyadari tali sepatunya terlepas sejak tadi. Ia menginjak tali sepatunya,oleng, dan tiba-tiba ambruk. Ponselnya terlepas dari tangannya dan terpental. Ino dan Sakura yang terkejut Hinata tiba-tiba ambruk langsung membantu gadis itu berdiri dengan wajah khawatir.

"Kau ti.."

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

**Tsuzuku...**

Gimana? Gimana? Udah lebih panjang kan? *plak*

Oia, terima kasih buat yang udah review.

Akhir kata, RnR please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Lavender Drops**

By Luce Stellare of Mikiru11

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, gaje, OOC, dll.

Don't Like Don't Read!

Chapter 3 :

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Hinata mendongak ke sosok di hadapannya. Sosok berambut kuning jabrik itu menatapnya khawatir. Tangannya terulur untuk membantu Hinata berdiri.

Hinata langsung menunduk dan berusaha bangkit sendiri.

"A...aku tidak apa-apa,"jawabnya, masih dengan wajah yang ditekuk seolah ingin menghindari tatapan langsung Naruto. Tapi ia terdecak saat Naruto berlutut di depannya dan mengikatkan tali sepatunya yang terlepas.

Saat itu, ada perasaan sesak yang terus memukul dada Hinata; sebuah perasaan yang diawali oleh pertanyaan 'kenapa'.

"Lain kali hati-hati!"ujar Naruto kemudian.

Kiba yang sejak tadi memperhatikan sikap aneh Hinata dan kecanggungan di antara mereka bergerak memungut ponsel Hinata yang tergeletak di dekatnya dan menyerahkannya pada sang pemilik.

"Untung ponselmu baik-baik saja,"Kiba tersenyum , tapi Hinata tetap saja tidak mengangkat wajahnya saat meraih ponsel itu dari tangan Kiba.

Selama beberapa saat setelah itu, Kiba tidak berkutik dari tempatnya berdiri. Matanya masih terus mengarah ke gadis berambut indigo dengan wajah tertekuk itu. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya,ekspresinya datar dan sulit ditebak, bahkan Sakura dan Ino yang melihat itu yakin Kiba bahkan tidak berkedip memandangi Hinata.

"Hei, Kiba. Apa yang kau lakukan?"panggil Naruto yang tadi sudah berjalan duluan.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Kiba pun membalikkan badannya dan mendekati Naruto sambil menggumam kecil.

'Kau berubah'.

ooo000ooo

Naruto duduk bersila di atas tempat tidurnya dan menyandarkan punggung lelahnya k e tembok. Entah kenapa hari ini ia merasa lelah sekali. Sebuah handuk kecil menutupi rambut jabriknya yang masih basah selesainya mandi.

Matanya terpejam. Sekelabat bayangan gadis berambut indigo yang mengatakan 'aku tidak apa-apa' dengan wajah tertunduk itu mulai mengganggunya. Kenapa gadis itu tidak berani menatapnya?

Naruto meraih ponselnya dan memencetnya menuju sebuah pesan masuk yang sudah beberapa bulan lalu terus menghuni inbox-nya, tanpa ada niatan sedikit pun untuk menghapusnya. Hanya itu satu-satunya kenangan berharga yang didapatnya dari gadis itu. Sampai sekarang, ia masih tetap tersenyum setiap kali membaca sms bertuliskan 'aku tidak apa-apa' dengan emotion tersenyum di akhir kalimatnya.

Pandangannya sayu menyadari perbedaan kedua hal itu.

ooo000ooo

Hinata langsung meraih ponselnya yang berdering di atas meja belajarnya. Ia langsung mengangkat telpon yang diketahui dari Sakura.

"Halo..."

"Ah, Hinata! Maaf kalau aku mengganggu. Besok bisa tidak temenin aku belanja? Aku tidak mau pergi sendiri, sedangkan Ino ada les. Bisa tidak?"

"I...Ia"

"Baguslah. Terima kasih yah. Daaah!"

Hinata tersenyum tipis mendengar suara ceria Sakura. Ia menatap layar ponselnya dan jari-jarinya bergerak menekan tombol untuk membaca pesan yang masuk beberapa bulan lalu dan membuatnya celingak-celinguk mencari si pengirim sms itu di kelasnya. Ia pun masih ingat cengiran pemuda jabrik itu padanya saat itu.

Hinata sadar. Ia sudah banyak berubah sejak berhasil berteman dengan Ino dan Sakura. Ia terlalu senang sampai-sampai selalu meluangkan waktunya untuk terus bersama dua orang itu. Waktu pun terus berjalan dan ia akhirnya melupakan pemuda yang menghiburnya saat ia sendirian di hari pertamanya bersekolah di KHS. Ia bahkan mampu melintasi pemuda itu begitu saja saat berpapasan dan sekarang ia pun tak sanggup mengatakan terima kasih pada pemuda yang sudah menolongnya tadi siang dan menatapnya dengan pandangan sarat kekhawatiran.

Hinata menangis saat perasaan bersalahnya membuncah. Ia ingin bisa bicara dengan pemuda itu lagi, ia ingin melihat cengiran pemuda itu lagi padanya, dan ia bahkan ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama laki-laki itu. Tapi... hatinya selalu mengatakan laki-laki itu tidak akan bisa menerimanya lagi setelah apa yang dilakukannya selama ini.

ooo000ooo

"Hei, Hinata!"

"Eh.. Ia. Ada apa?"

"Kau ini melamun saja. Ada masalah? Kau bisa cerita padaku,"Sakura menatapnya cemas.

Hinata menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum selembut mungkin.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku sepertinya mau ke toilet dulu."

Hinata bangkit dari kursinya dan menuju pintu kelas. Bersamaan itu...

"Oi, Naruto! Awas kau! Cepat kembalikan buku tugasku!"teriak Kiba setengah ngos-ngosan mengejar Naruto yang membawa lari bukunya.

"Aku pinjam. Pr-ku belum selesai!"

"Kalau ada tugas, kerjakan sendiri!"

"Kita ini'kan teman!"

"Jangan beralasan, rambut duren!"

Naruto langsung mempercepat larinya melihat Kiba yang semakin mengejarnya lebih cepat. Tinggal beberapa meter lagi ia akan sampai di kelasnya. Sadar nasibnya di ujung tanduk kalau ia tidak segera masuk ke kelasnya dan menyalin secepat mungkin jawaban Kiba sebelum direbutnya, Naruto pun menambah kecepatan larinya lagi. Kira-kira 1 meter lagi saat tiba-tiba pintu kelasnya terbuka dan menampilkan sosok gadis berambut indigo itu yang kaget melihatnya. Ia bisa menabrak gadis itu kalau tidak segera berhenti. Sepatunya berdecit di lantai yang licin itu, tapi ia masih belum berhenti. Gadis itu sudah menutup matanya kuat-kuat. Gawat...!

.

.

.

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya karena merasa tidak ada sesuatu yang menabraknya. Kepalanya yang tertunduk perlahan mendongak dan ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas desah napas seseorang. Mata lavendernya membesar menyadari wajah yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya.

Naruto mendesah lega karena berhasil berhenti tanpa menabrak gadis itu. Tangannya masih berpegang erat pada pinggiran pintu. Ia berusaha mengatur desah napasnya dan justru mempertemukannya dengan wajah putih bersemu merah yang hanya beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Wajahnya pun ikut merona saat otaknya menggambarkan posisi mereka berdua saat itu.

Dan...

.

.

.

**TBC...(^o^)**

Akhirnya chap tiganya dipublish juga. Sebelumnya GOMENNASAI karena apdetannya lambret banget, nyaingin lambretnya siput kalau lagi jalan. Gomennasai sekali lagi... miki sempat kalang-kabut nyariin bukunya yang hilang gara-gara ga tau disimpan dimana waktu pindahan. Akhirnya ketemu juga pas beres-beres kamar. Huahahaha...*plak*

Dan ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU to ALL REVIEWER yang dah bersedia review fic gaje tingkat akut ini. Hehe... minta reviewnya lagi yah...*senyum manis sejuta volt*#taboked...

**R-E-V-I-E-W...**


End file.
